Vehicle and fleet management systems generally strive to maintain fleet vehicles in good operating condition. Vehicles undergo scheduled maintenance and other vehicles services in order to keep the vehicles in good operating condition, such as oil changes, brake pad replacement, timing belt replacements, and other services. These services can prevent or reduce the possibility of breakdowns or catastrophic failure to the vehicles. Breakdown or failure of vehicles during operation can result in unnecessary downtime and costs for the vehicles, delayed orders, accidents, and other problems.